Mío
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Logan pertenece a la pandilla más peligrosa de todo Estados Unidos, pero sólo tiene 16 años. Aunque ya tiene muchos tatuajes y piercings en todo su cuerpo. Kendall… Kendall es su jefe, y tiene 20 años. ¿Y qué pasa si Kendall se enamora del chico de 16 años y decide hacerlo suyo? AU, later Mpreg, rating M por vocabulario por el momento, más adelante por más cosas.
1. Quiero Más

**Nueva historia!**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Quiero más_

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

Me desperté y me levanté de inmediato. Miré mi pecho y vi mi más reciente cicatriz. No es muy grande, pero me dolió en su momento.

Mi nombre es Kendall Schmidt, tengo 20 años y soy el jefe de la pandilla más peligrosa de Estados Unidos. Tenemos cargos de asesinato, auxilio al suicidio, duelo, homicidio, magnicidio, calumnia, difamación, injuria, amenaza, tortura, contrabando, daños, estafa, extorsión, hurto, incendio, robo, vandalismo, estrago, persecución, narcotráfico y rebelión. Estoy consciente que todos estos cargos nos los merecemos, pero me importa una mierda lo que la ley diga.

Nací en Kansas, pero me mudé a Los Ángeles cuando conocí a mi jefe y mentor a los 14 años. Él murió hace dos años y me dejó a cargo de la pandilla en su lecho de muerte. Dios, ese señor fue el padre que nunca tuve. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Pues porque un hijo de puta lo mató en frente de mí, sólo pudo decir que me dejaba a cargo de la pandilla antes de caer y cerrar sus ojos. ¿Y el tipo que lo mató? En el sótano, sufriendo. Quise matarlo en ese instante, pero mis compañeros lo atraparon. Les ordené en ese momento traerlo y torturarlo, y aún está aquí.

Mi pandilla se encuentra esparcida por todo el país; Nueva York, Austin, Phoenix, etc. Pero la sede principal está en Los Ángeles, aquí es donde vivo, en esta casa. Creo que hay unos 25.000 miembros, la mayoría son hombres, y casi todas las mujeres que hay están aquí en LAX conmigo, pues son _muy_ peligrosas. He tenido sexo con cada una de ellas, pero soy bisexual, y he tenido novios y he tenido sexo con ellos, pero ninguna persona ha logrado enamorarme tanto como para tenerla a mi lado mucho tiempo.

Hoy tengo que ir a San Francisco—que pereza—por unos chicos y una chica que decidieron unirse a la pandilla. Siempre soy el que admite o no a las personas en mi pandilla, pues controlo mucho quién entra. Carlos Pena; él es el responsable de la sección sur del país. Es latino, es mi mejor amigo y una persona a la cual le confío mucho con la pandilla, pues es el segundo al mando, si muero él será el siguiente jefe de la pandilla. James Maslow; él es el responsable de la sección norte del país. Es alto y fuerte, de mis mejores amigos y otro en el cual confío mucho. Jett Stetson; responsable de la zona este del país, ególatra y creído, mi mano derecha en cuanto a decisiones de guerra con otras pandillas, siempre sabe qué decir para hacerme decidir rápido. Por último Jo Taylor; responsable de la zona oeste del país, única mujer que no he golpeado y que está a mi nivel, es como mi hermana, pero es la mujer más decidida que he visto y peligrosa, única mujer en la que confío mi pandilla si algo sucede con Carlos, James o Jett. Yo controlo la zona centro del país, pero tengo gente encargada en eso pues debo hacerme cargo de otras cosas.

"Hola jefe," me saludó Carlos.

"Hola pitufo," lo saludé. Lo vi rodar sus ojos. "Lo siento. Hola Carlos."

"¿Preparado para ver a los candidatos, jefe?" preguntó con una mano en mi hombro.

"No mucho. Es sábado y debería estar haciendo otras cosas. Pero bueno, muéstramelos," respondí.

"Bien, siéntate y espera que iré por ellos."

Le hice una seña con mi cabeza para que fuera. Un rato después unos chicos y una chica aparecieron en frente de mí. Oh dios… ¡ahí hay un nerd! ¡No acepto nerds en mi pandilla! ¡Morirían en 5 segundos!

"Tú, cuatro-ojos ¿cómo te llamas?" le pregunté señalándolo.

"M-mi nombre es Douglas, señor," respondió.

"Llámame Jefe. ¿Por qué quieres entrar a la pandilla?" le ordené y pregunté.

"P-porque quiero mostrarle a los i-idiotas de mi colegio que soy capaz de hacerlo, jefe," respondió.

"Edad."

"17."

"Lárgate de acá. No busco idiotas que quieran venganza de unos putos bravucones. ¿Por qué traes a esta gente, Carlos?"

"Lo siento, jefe," respondió.

Seguí con la chica. "¿Eres virgen?" pregunté. Rápido y atrevido, pero no admito vírgenes en mi pandilla, eso me lo enseñó mi jefe. ¿Virgen? Débil.

"S-sí, jefe," respondió.

"Chiquita, debes perder la virginidad o no podrás entrar," le dije sin mucha importancia.

"No tengo novio…"

"Carlos, ocúpate de ella," le ordené al latino.

"Jefe, usted sabe que estoy con James," ay dios.

"Te di una orden. Simplemente hazlo."

Suspiró enojado y se levantó. La chica y el latino entraron a una habitación y comenzaron con eso. Seguí con los otros dos chicos, quienes lograron entrar. Al final la chica no lo soportó y se fue antes de que Carlos pudiera introducirse en ella. Un chico tuvo que irse para la zona oeste del país, y otro para el norte.

"Deja de traerme nerds, sabes que no los acepto. Y antes de todo a las mujeres les preguntas si son vírgenes, y si lo son pues ya sabes qué hacer. Adiós, amigo," le dije y me subí a mi auto.

"Kendall, debo ir a Austin por unos asuntos, creo que son muy importantes y pues entonces creo que deberías ir… pero te llamaré si algo pasa. Suerte," me dijo recostado en la ventana.

Asentí. Carlos sólo me llama Kendall cuando algo es muy serio, y parece serlo. Subí la ventana y le dije al conductor que me llevara a mi casa de nuevo. Debo comenzar con unas cosas muy importantes y no tengo tiempo.

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"¡Carlos! ¡Por favor!"

"Logan ya te dije que no. Eso lo decide el jefe y él no tiene tiempo para venir sólo para subirte de rango," respondió.

"¡Pero llevo casi 2 años en la posición de principiante! ¡Creo que ya debería pasar a ser novato!"

"¡Logan ya no más!… Las pruebas para subir de rango son duras y peligrosas, aún no eres apto."

"Por favor, amigo," pedí.

El latino suspiró. "Creo que Kendall tiene que venir a resolver unos problemas en estos días, trataré de ayudarte, amigo."

Sonreí y lo abracé. "¡Gracias, Carlos!"

"¿¡Tienes un nuevo tatuaje?!" preguntó enojado.

Solté una risita. Me separé de él y comencé a rascarme la nuca. "Pues… tal vez decidí tatuarme una bala en el cuello por diversión… es temporal, sólo 6 meses."

Carlos suspiró. "Ay Logan. ¿Cuántos tienes ya?"

"18," respondí avergonzado de mi amigo.

"Deja de hacerte tatuajes, ¡son suficientes!"

Rodé mis ojos y salí de su habitación. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con Camille dando vueltas por ahí como loca gritando ordenes a todo el mundo.

"Oye, Camille, cálmate."

"¡No puedo calmarme! ¡El jefe viene para acá y ya casi llega!"

"¿¡El jefe viene?! ¡CARLOS!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE EL JEFE VENÍA?!"

No escuché respuesta. Gruñí y me fui para mi habitación. Entré, tiré la puerta y me lancé a mi cama.

* * *

"_No lo sé, Kendall. Creo que deberías venir._"

Suspiré y moví mis dedos por mi pelo. "Ay, Carlos. Voy en camino, pero ten en cuenta que me demoraré, no puedo viajar en avión. Estaré allá en un día. Adiós," le informé.

"_Adiós,_" y colgué.

Empaqué ropa en una maleta y bajé al primer piso de la casa. Llamé a unos chicos para que me acompañen a Austin y nos subimos a la todoterreno. Uno de ellos comenzó a conducir hacia la ciudad en Texas. Casi un día después logramos llegar a la sede en la ciudad, me encontré con Camille esperándome.

"Hola, jefe."

"Hola Camille. ¿Dónde está Carlos?" pregunté.

"En su habitación hablando por Skype con James, estuvo en una pelea hace unas horas y salió lastimado," respondió.

Agité mi cabeza en negación y entré rápidamente a la casa para subir a la habitación del latino. Lo vi un poco sonrojado y con unos caminos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Fui hacia él y me paré a su lado.

"_¡Jefe!_"

"James, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tienes un ojo morado?"

"_Estuve en una pelea con otra pandilla del lugar. No es muy grave, sólo el ojo y unos rasguños._"

"Bueno, cuídate."

"Adiós amor, ten cuidado por favor. Te amo," le dijo Carlos

"_Adiós jefe. Te amo, Litos. Cuidado tú también. Lo mismo va para ti, jefe._"

La ventana se cerró. Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta, y ésta luego se abrió. Vi al chico más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida entrar a la habitación y detenerse por completo al verme.

"¡Jefe! ¡H-hola!"

"¿Quién eres?" pregunté.

"M-mi nombre es Logan Henderson," respondió nervioso.

"Rango."

"Principiante," respondió.

"¿Y cuánto llevas en la pandilla?" pregunté. No debe llevar mucho, es principiante.

"Dos años…"

"¿¡Qué?! ¡Carlos! ¿Por qué no me habías hablado de él?" pregunté enojado.

"¡Porque aún no está listo para subir de rango!" respondió.

"¡Claro que está listo! ¡Lleva dos putos años en la pandilla!"

Carlos no respondió. Suspiré y le di una palmada en la cabeza. Miré al chico… Logan y le hice una seña con mi mano para que se me acercara. El chico vino y se paró en frente de mí nervioso.

"Lindos tatuajes, ¿cuántos tienes?" le dije y pregunté.

"Tengo 18, pero sólo 6 son permanentes. Los otros 12 son temporales," respondió.

"Bien, ¿piercings?" pregunté.

"Tengo uno en la punta de la lengua, en la ceja, expansores de 7 milímetros en cada oreja, industrial de oreja y snakebites," respondió. Me gustan los snakebites.

"Me gustan tus snakebites. Muéstrame el de la lengua," le dije y le ordené. El pálido sacó su lengua y oh que lengua, me encantaría probarla. "Muéstrame el industrial," giró su cabeza y tenía un dragón rodeando su oreja. "Un dragón, me gusta."

"Gracias. El dragón es por la pandilla, no me lo he quitado desde que entré," claro, nos llamamos los dragones dorados, y el dragón en su oreja es de oro, o al menos dorado.

"¿Es de oro?" pregunté.

"Oro puro, un amigo me lo consiguió," respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"¿Tienes el tatuaje de la pandilla?" pregunté.

"Desde antes de unirme," respondió—él me ha conquistado.

"Muy bien… Logan."

* * *

Comencé a buscar la habitación del chico pálido. Putos pandilleros adictos al sexo y alcohol, tengan la maldita molestia de cerrar con seguro sus puertas. Ya he entrado a varias habitaciones y me he encontrado con estos escenarios. Finalmente creo que llegué a su habitación, abrí la puerta un poco, pero me devolví al escuchar una conversación adentro.

"_Logie por favor, sólo una vez._"

"_Vete Camille, sabes que soy gay._"

_"¿Por qué todos los chicos sexys deben ser gays?…_"

"_Así es la vida, nena. Ahora vete, por favor, tengo asuntos que resolver y cosas que pensar_."

Abrí la puerta.

"Hola jefe," saludó la chica.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" pregunté.

"No, Camille ya se iba."

"Bien," terminé.

La chica gruñó y salió de la habitación. Logan estaba acostado en su cama. Hay muchas cosas en esta habitación; un teclado, una guitarra, micrófonos, muchos libros de medicina y terror, una laptop, y más mierda.

"¿Cantas?" pregunté.

"Sí, jefe," respondió.

"¿Y te gusta leer sobre medicina?" pregunté ojeando unos libros inmensos.

"Mucho, amo la medicina."

"¿Y sabes tocar guitarra y piano?"

"Piano perfecto, guitarra un poco."

Asentí. Me senté a su lado. "¿Tienes novio?"

Vi su cara sorprenderse, y se sentó. "Sí, se llama Mathew."

"¿En serio? ¿Y es de la pandilla?"

"No, pero no le importa si pertenezco a la pandilla. _Nos amamos_," oh dios, se aman.

"¿Cuánto llevan?"

"Un año," respondió feliz.

"¿Cuántos años tienes tú y él?"

"Yo tengo 16, él tiene 18."

"Bueno, Logan. Me gustó conocerte, y espero conocer a tu novio algún día. Buenas noches."

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación del chico. Subí enojado a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama.

"Te gusta."

"Me encanta, ¿por qué tiene novio?"

"Desde que lo conozco están juntos. Los he escuchado decirse te amo y hacer el amor, muy ruidosos. Mathew es muy buena-gente, ama a Logan y le importa una mierda si es pandillero o no. El chico no es pandillero, pero lo he invitado a entrar y a veces lo piensa, pero siempre se mantiene en no. ¿Qué harás?"

"Mata al chico," le dije.

"Kendall, es en serio. Si ese chico muere Logan dejará la pandilla y volverá con sus padres, ya me lo ha dicho, Mathew es quien lo mantiene aquí en Austin."

"¿De dónde es?" pregunté.

"Logan es de North Richland Hills. La última vez que hablamos del tema me dijo que si terminan o algo pasa entre ellos se irá con sus padres para Inglaterra a estudiar medicina. Así que a menos que quieras que se valla creo que debes dejar al chico vivir."

"¿Cada cuánto viene el chico?"

"Viernes y fines de semana para llevar a Logan a almorzar, salen hasta tarde en la noche, y se queda todos los viernes y sábados a dormir."

"Pero hoy es viernes y Logan está acá," obvié.

Me senté apoyado en la almohada. "Mathew está de viaje, vuelve mañana."

"Pues mañana hablaré con él… simplemente para conocerlo," terminé.

"No le dañes la relación a Logan, conquístalo. Hasta mañana, jefe."

"Hasta mañana, Carlos."

Me quité la ropa para quedar sólo en bóxers. Me metí bajo las cobijas, apagué la luz y me dormí.

* * *

Me desperté. Me levanté de la cama y me metí a bañar antes de vestirme y bajar por algo de comer. En encontré con Carlos, Camille y Logan desayunando mientras hablaban.

Un chico entró y tapó los ojos de Logan… debe ser ese tal Mathew.

"¿James?"

"Hola Logie."

"¡Mathew!"

—Mierda.

El chico se levantó y abrazó al otro tonto. Se besaron por un momento, y las cosas comenzaron a calentarse un poco—tengo que detenerlos.

"Ehem," me limpié la garganta, llamando su atención.

Los dos se separaron. El tal Mathew me miró enojado. "¿Quién es ese tipo?" preguntó alzado—cuidado niño lindo.

Todos abrieron sus ojos asustados, y yo me levanté de la silla enojado. Logan se acercó al oído del idiota y le dijo algo, no sé qué pero lo hizo entrar en razón.

"L-lo siento mucho… Jefe. N-nunca lo había v-visto. Es un gusto finalmente poder conocer el pandillero más buscado," eso si me gusta.

"Ten mucho cuidado niño bonito, puedo matarte en 5 segundos sin pensarlo dos veces, una insolencia más y creo que tu amado Logan tendrá que enterrarte," le advertí.

"Kendall…" ¿qué, Carlos?

"Oh y cuida lo tuyo, alguien podría robarlo," le guiñé un ojo y seguí comiendo mi desayuno.

Los dos chicos quedaron confundidos, pero sé que Carlos entendió perfectamente el mensaje que le di al chico. Logan y Mathew salieron de la cocina para no sé dónde. Carlos me miró enojado, y yo rodé mis ojos en respuesta.

"Lo quiero para mí, no es opción."

"Logan y Mathew se aman, nunca he visto a Logan derramar una sola puta lágrima por culpa de ese chico. Y por lo que sé su miembro es grande."

"Carlos, me importa una mierda si tiene el pene más grande del mundo, soy capaz de darle todo a ese chico y capaz de dar todo por él," respondí.

"Wow, ese chico sí que te cautivó," me dijo, y tiene toda la razón.

"Sip, lo hizo. Me encanta y lo haré _mío_."

* * *

**PDV Logan**

"Mmm… Logie…"

"Mathew… ya… para," le pedí risueño.

"Mmm… no… déjame tenerte un poco más… por favor bebé."

"N-no Mathew… t-tengo que… ah… dar unas… amenazas."

"Amenázame a mí, amor. Oh dios… vamos, dime algo malo."

"Amor, te voy a matar si no paras en este momento… no juego."

Mathew de inmediato se separó de mí. Le di un beso en la nariz y me levanté de mi cama.

"¿Vamos?" pregunté.

"Sí."

Mat se levantó de la cama. Salimos de mi habitación y caminamos por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta de salida. Vi al jefe y Carlos hablando muy seriamente, y decidí acercarme a ellos.

"Hola, ¿pasa algo?" pregunté.

"No pasa nada. Ve y haz tu trabajo," me ordenó el jefe.

No puedo responder o me matará—despídete o te mata. "Está bien, adiós."

"Espera, ¿qué harás?" preguntó Carlos.

"Debo hacer unas amenazas a unos deudores, ¿por qué?" respondí.

"Envía a Camille, te vas conmigo," ¿qué?

"¿Qué?" preguntó mi novio.

"¡Mathew no digas nada!" le dije en el oído.

"¡Logie pero te lleva para Los Ángeles!" me dijo.

"Cálmate, niño bonito. Logan lleva dos años en la pandilla, ya debería ser novato. Pero el pitufo no me habló de Logan y ahora tengo que subirlo de rango," respondió el jefe

Mathew suspiró. Lo saqué de la habitación y le di un tierno beso.

"No estés triste, amor. Subiré de rango y espero que me des un premio si lo hago, si sabes a lo que me refiero," le dije.

"Creo que sé perfectamente qué quieres. Te amo, bebé. Espero que te vaya muy bien en Los Ángeles, y tráeme un regalo."

"También te amo. Te extrañaré mucho."

Lo abracé por los hombros y comenzamos a besarnos. Comenzamos a calentarnos un poco, y me subí a su cadera con mis piernas alrededor de él. Él me tomó del trasero y comenzó a apretarlo.

"¿Crees que podamos divertirnos un rato antes de que te vayas?" preguntó.

"Me encantaría pero…"

"¡Vámonos!"

"… creo que ya me tengo que ir," me bajé de su cadera y le di un último beso. "Te amo, Mat. Te extrañaré mucho."

"Yo también, Logie."

Nos abrazamos. Me separé de su cuerpo y salimos de la casa. Me subí al auto y lo vi irse en la dirección opuesta a la casa. Amo tanto a ese chico, él es mi vida.

"Iré detrás de ustedes."

"Si algo sucede no dudes en disparar," le respondió el jefe a Carlos.

"Nunca lo he hecho, jefe."

* * *

"¿Has torturado a alguien antes?" preguntó el jefe.

"No, pero siempre he querido hacerlo," respondí.

"Bien, tu primera prueba es torturar al hijo de puta que mató a mi maestro. Te llevaré con él, pero estarán solos 1 día. Si lo soportas continuamos, si no te devuelves para Austin aún como principiante."

"Está bien, deséame suerte," espero que lo haga.

"Suerte."

¡Lo hizo! ¿Qué le pasa al jefe? Tenía fama de ser frío y no hacer eso.

Entré a la habitación y vi a un tipo amarrado a una rueda gigante. Se nota que come muy poco, pero lo alimentan para mantenerlo con vida.

"¿Jefe, me escucha?" pregunté.

"_¿Qué?_"

Si escucha. "¿Qué pasa si lo mato?"

"_No me sorprendería, ya está muy mal. Si lo matas no te preocupes, no te haré nada._"

Miré a un lado y vi muchos instrumentos de tortura. Me puse unos guantes y una mascarilla y me acerqué al tipo, al frente de él hay una silla, en la que me senté.

"¿Q-q-ue-é m-me ha-har-r-ás?"

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos si responderle. Pasó un rato y seguí sin hacerle nada, el tipo se estaba muriendo de nervios, y creo que ya sé cómo torturarlo.

"¿Eres gay?" pregunté.

"N-no."

Sonreí y me levanté. Fui hacia él y me le pegué al oído. "¿No? Pues yo sí."

"¿¡Qué?! ¡Gay de mierda! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te irás al infierno!"

"¿A sí? Yo no he matado a nadie, sólo he tenido sexo con mi novio," le dije y le pase la nariz por el cuello.

"¡Cállate! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Iras al puto infierno!"

"Veo que quieres saber cómo es, ¿no? Pues te diré. Primero lo empiezo a tocar encima de sus pantalones, los bajo y lo chupo, jugamos un rato y termino con su pene dentro de mí mientras me hace el amor ferozmente. ¿Te excita? Creo que sí por lo que siento."

"¡No me toques asqueroso gay de mierda!" gritó llorando.

Sonreí de nuevo y me senté. "¿Qué es lo que más odias?"

"¡A personas como tú!…"

"_Logan, tienes visita._"

Me levanté confundido. Fui hacia la puerta, se abrió y vi a ¡Mathew!

"¡Mathew!"

"Hola amor. ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó.

"Demasiado."

_"¡PUTOS GAYS DE MIERDA!_"

"¿Qué fue eso…?"

"¿Me ayudarías con algo, bebé?"

"Claro, ¿qué cosa?" lo metí a la habitación y lo llevé hasta el maldito. "¿Él es el que mato al antiguo jefe?"

"Sip, y odia a los gays. ¿Te gustaría un poco de diversión?"

Lo vi sonreír malévolamente. "Me encantaría, amor."

Comenzamos con nuestro salvajismo. Terminamos haciendo el amor salvajemente encima de una mesa. Antes de eso le puse un implemento en la cabeza que la sostiene en su lugar, lo apunté hacia la mesa, y use otra cosa para que no pudiera cerrar los ojos.

"¡Ah! ¡Mathew! ¡Más duro!"

Mi chico aceleró. Seguimos haciendo el amor salvajemente.

"Mmm, Logie. Oh dios… ¡ah!… ¡se siente tan bien!"

"¡Golpéame! ¡Duro!"

"¡Mierda, Logan! ¡Estoy cerca!"

"¡Carajo Mathew! ¡Golpéame!"

Sentí una palmada en mi trasero seguida de un sonido, y muchas más después. Mi novio bajó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme ferozmente, creo que hasta me sacó sangre. Subió a mi boca y besos comenzaron a producirse entre nosotros.

"¡Logie!"

"¡Mat!"

Me vine en nuestros pechos y Mat dentro de mí—en el condón obviamente, no quiero quedar embarazado. Me levanté y me vestí. Miré al idiota y… ¿estará muerto? Me le acerqué y le di una cachetada, pero nada.

"Mat creo que murió."

"Tómale el pulso."

Puse dos dedos en su yugular… muerto. "Jefe, murió."

"_Llamaré a alguien para que lo saquen de acá._"

"Bien, jefe."

Salí con Mat de la habitación. Kendall y Carlos estaban allí esperando. Fui hacia Carlos, y él me abrazó por los hombros.

"¡Bien hecho, amigo!"

"¿Jefe, cómo lo hice?"

"Bien."

"¿Sólo…?"

"Silencio. Vayan a su habitación ahora, más tarde hablo contigo."

Asentí y tomé la mano de Mathew. Subimos a una habitación donde había un papel con mi nombre. Entré y me tiré a la cama que allí había de inmediato.

Mat se posó encima de mí y me besó. "¿Qué tienes? Te veo un poco confundido."

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y levanté mis rodillas. "No tengo nada, bebé."

"Claro que…"

Nos volteé de posición rápidamente, quedando encima de él. "Ya te dije que no."

"Ok, lo siento."

"Me encanta ser el dominante aquí," dije con una sonrisa.

"Sólo porque eres pandillero y sé que puedes matarme en un segundo sin pensarlo dos veces eres el dominante, pero sabes que amas estar debajo de mí en la cama."

"Puede que yo sea el pasivo, pero domino en la cama de todas formas," respondí y le di un beso.

"Me encantas así, amor… Te amo, Logan, mucho."

Gruñí. "No hagas eso," me acosté a su lado con mi cabeza en su pecho.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Eso."

"No te entiendo, Logie."

"Ponerte serio y decirme que me amas mucho, siento que estás muriendo y son tus últimas palabras," respondí.

"Ay Logan, no seas tonto. Estoy perfectamente bien."

* * *

**PDV Kendall**

"¡Ahh!"

"Kendall, ya cálmate."

Tomé al latino del cuello y lo puse contra la pared. "No puedo calmarme, hicieron el amor prácticamente en frente de mí… Voy a matarlo, ya está, lo voy a matar."

"¡Suéltame!" suspiré y solté a Carlos. "Enamora al chico y ya."

"Carlos entiende, los vi mientras lo hacían. Vi mientras el chico lo golpeaba en el trasero mientras Logan gemía y se masturbaba… ¡Ahh!"

"_¡Mathew! ¡AYUDA!_"

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y lean mis otros fics porfaaa!**

**Revew please.**

**Bye.**


	2. Muerte

**Bien, siento si me tardé en subirlo, pero pues este fic es _muy_ diferente a los otros. 8 revews en un cap? Fantásticoo!**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**[Sniff]: Cuando respiras duro para destaparte la nariz.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Muerte_

* * *

**PDV Kendall****  
**  
"_¡Mathew! ¡AYUDA!_"

Miré a Carlos confundido. Él corrió hacia las escaleras conmigo detrás de él. Subimos y entramos a la habitación de los otros dos. Vi a Logan llorando al lado de su novio.

"¿Qué mierda está pasando?"

"¡No sé! ¡E-estábamos besándonos y… simplemente cayó!"

"Llevémoslo a un hospital, rápido."

Bajamos al primer piso, Carlos con Mathew en su espalda. Subimos a un auto y Logan condujo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital más cercano. El chico aún no despierta, y después de tomarle el pulso deduje que tiene taquicardia, es de las pocas cosas médicas que sé.

Entramos al hospital. Unas enfermeras nos vieron y de inmediato recibieron al chico en una camilla. Logan estaba llorando terriblemente, y quiere irse con él.

"¿¡A dónde putas se lo llevan?!"

"Tenemos que llevarlo a una sala donde podamos monitorearlo. No puedes ir con nosotros, lo siento," respondió la enfermera.

"¡Pero tengo que estar con él!" tomé a Logan por el brazo y no lo dejé ir—vaya que tiene fuerza. "¡Suéltame, mierda! ¡Tengo que estar con él!"

"Logan, no puedes ir. Carlos, hazme un favor y cálmalo."

Carlos asintió y comenzó a arrastrar a Logan hacia la sala de espera. "¡SUÉLTAME, CARLOS! ¡TENGO QUE ESTAR CON MATHEW!… ¡PUTA MADRE CARLOS, DÉJAME IR!"

Fui a recepción y pregunté cuánto nos demoraríamos en saber qué le sucede al tipo. La respuesta fue que no sabían, pero que no sería pronto, pues tenían que hacerle unos exámenes para saber qué le sucedía al chico.

Caminé hasta Carlos y Logan—el cual ya está dormido— y me senté a su lado. El latino me miró preocupado, y yo sólo rodé mis ojos.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan frío, jefe?"

"Carlos, desde que me conoces soy así. No más con el tema… Vámonos, no podemos quedarnos aquí esperando todo el día. Los exámenes se demoran y tengo que seguir con Logan."

El chico suspiró. "Está bien. Logan, amigo despierta."

Comenzó a agitarlo. Él se levantó y miró a todos lados. Me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Escuché pasos detrás de mí, Carlos y Logan ya vienen.

"_¿Qué dijeron los médicos?_"

"_Lo tendrán en observación hasta que los exámenes lleguen._"

"_¿Y cuánto llegan?_"

"_No saben, pero creo que se demoran._"

"_Putos exámenes._"

Me subí en el puesto del conductor. Los dos chicos se subieron y comencé a conducir con rumbo a la casa.

* * *

_Dos semanas después:_

**PDV Logan**

"¿Qué tiene?" pregunté.

"Mathew… tienes un tumor en el cerebelo. Podemos operarlo y sacarlo, pero es grande y no te garantizamos que sobrevivas. Si no te operamos sólo vivirás unas dos o tres semanas, si te operamos puedes vivir uno o dos años, pero el riesgo de morir está presente," respondió el doctor.

"¿Logie?… ¿Qué dices?"

"Mat, si decides operarte está la posibilidad de no volverte a ver. Pero si no te operas tenemos garantizadas tres semanas para estar juntos, y si decides no operarte haré que esas tres semanas sean las mejores de tu vida. Pero al final tú decides, amor."

Lo vi pensar. Estoy casi seguro que va a decidir no operarse. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que se irá por lo seguro. Y si hace eso pues haré que estas tres o dos semanas sean las mejores de su vida.

"No me operaré."

—Lo sabía.

"Bien, Mathew. Te daremos medicación para que vivas normalmente lo que queda. Enfermera, tráigame antiepilépticos, medicinas para el mareo y analgésicos."

La enfermera salió. Mathew se sentó y me jaló hacia él. Suspiró y me miró sonriendo.

"No estés triste, bebé."

"¿Cómo quieres que no esté triste, Mat? Te quedan como tres semanas de vida."

"Lo sé, pero no me desanimo por eso, bebé. Podemos hacer mucho en tres semanas. Además me prometiste que me darías mis tres mejores semanas de vida."

"Lo sé, Mat."

La enfermera llegó con los medicamentos. Un momento después salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a comer un helado.

"Siempre has querido esto, ¿verdad?" pregunté.

"Siempre, bebé."

¿Qué cosa? Pues estamos sentados en un parque abrazados mientras comemos nuestro helado… al lado de un abismo. Es hermoso.

"Logie. Te amo. Eres el único que ha logrado tenerme a su lado por tanto tiempo."

"Pues Mat, creo que si me hubieras dejado primero te mato y después me voy para Inglaterra."

"Por cierto, bebe. ¿Te irás?"

"No lo sé. Sé que te dije que si te pasaba algo me iría con mis padres para Inglaterra, pero esto creo que… no sé, amor."

"Logie, ¿quieres ser doctor?"

"Mucho."

"Entonces ve y selo."

"¿Pero y la pandilla?"

"Sé que el jefe y Carlos entenderán. Carlos es de tus mejores amigos, y James es su novio y tu mejor amigo entonces puedes convencerlo."

"Lo sé… p-pero amo la pandilla, Mat. Creo que… creo que quiero estudiar aquí."

"Entonces hazlo, bebé."

"No tengo dinero,"—lógico.

"Yo te daré mi dinero. Tengo ahorrado lo suficiente para que pagues la matricula y el primer semestre de Medicina. Pero deberás conseguir lo de los otros semestres."

"¿En serio me darás tu dinero?"

"Sí, bebé. Después de todo ya no lo necesito."

"Cállate y deja de acordarme de eso, Mathew."

"Lo siento. ¿Quieres un poco de mi helado?"

Sonreí. "¿Cuál helado?"

"¿A qué te refieres? Sólo tengo un helado," ¿en serio?

"Olvídalo. Mejor vamos a la casa."

Nos levantamos. Lo abracé por la cintura al igual que él y nos fuimos para la casa. Caminamos por media hora y logramos llegar. Entramos y de inmediato me encontré con Carlos y Camille.

"¿Y bien?"

Respiré hondo y suspiré. Mathew me miró y me sonrió tiernamente. "Mat tiene un tumor en el cerebelo muy grande. Sólo nos quedan tres semanas."

"¿De qué?" preguntó Carlos como idiota.

Camille le dio una palmada en la cabeza y lo miró enojada. "¿Eres tonto o qué?…" lo otro se lo susurró en el oído.

"¡Bueno no pensemos más en eso! ¿Logie, saldrás esta noche conmigo?"

"Sí. Iremos a hacer lo que hicimos en nuestra primera cita, ¿verdad, Mat?"

"Sí bebé."

"¿Y qué es?" preguntó Camille.

"Iremos a bailar. Amamos bailar juntos y nos divertiremos también."

"Muy bien. Suerte, tortolitos."

—Estúpido Carlos.

"Mierda. ¡Mat tenías que tomar las pastas hace 30 minutos!"

* * *

_1 mes después:_

"Te… amo Mathew. E-espero que puedas ser feliz dondequiera que vayas… [Sniff] eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Mat. Me volviste alguien mejor… hasta dónde puedo serlo. ¿Por qué tenías que irte?… Bueno, creo que [Sniff] debías hacerlo, ¿no? Te amo mucho, amor. Nunca te olvidaré… [Sniff] Te visitaré siempre que pueda, pero creo que [Sniff] estando en Los Ángeles [Sniff] no podré hacerlo."

Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Mat logró vivir un mes entero, murió ayer, y hoy estamos en el entierro. Vivimos mucho juntos. En estas cuatro semanas sobre todo. Hicimos el amor todas las noches. De todas las maneras que Mat quiso. Hicimos todo lo que él quería, así me molestara. Siempre que quería hacer algo que no me gustaba lo amenazaba y terminado, pero éstas semanas dejé mi actitud de pandillero con él a un lado y simplemente lo dejé disfrutar.

Metí mi mano a mi bolsillo trasero y saqué una foto de nosotros dos juntos. Su favorita. Soy yo con una camisa de Los Ramones, sólo con los piercings en las orejas y una gorra, y estamos abrazados. Él de nuestros primeros meses juntos. Es más, es la mañana en la que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Lo recuerdo porque la camisa que tengo puesta era de él, y nos vemos muy unidos. La puse en su pecho y cerré el ataúd.

Bajaron la caja hasta muy dentro de la tierra. Miré la lápida y sonreí. Hay una hermosa foto de Mathew ahí expuesta, todo lo que siempre tiene la lápida y un poema que escribió en estos días para todos sus buenos amigos y yo en especial. Bueno, tengo que volver. Está lloviendo y en Austin eso no es bueno. Oh sí, estamos en Austin. Mathew quería estar aquí la última semana. Oh y lo logré. Soy principiante. No he hablado con James para que le diga a Carlos que me deje ir a estudiar. Seré doctor, y me especializaré en Neurología.

"¿C-Carlos?"

"Dime, Logan."

"¿P-podríamos hablar [Sniff]?"

"Claro."

"P-pero cuando [Sniff] lleguemos a la casa, ¿ok?"

"No te preocupes, amigo."

Me subí al auto y me abroché el cinturón. Carlos se subió al asiento del conductor y comenzó a conducir rumbo a la casa. Pero Dios, necesito ir a otro lugar. Pero Carlos no estará de acuerdo con esto. Pero es diferente esta vez.

"Amigo, ¿podemos ir a la tienda de tatuajes?"

"Logan, ¿otro tatuaje?"

"Carlos, por dios. Quiero tatuarme el nombre de Mathew."

Suspiró y dio vuelta a la derecha. "Está bien. Sólo porque esta vez es diferente."

"Gracias. Te daría un beso, pero tienes novio y yo acabo de perder el mío."

Llegamos a la tienda. Nos bajamos del auto y entramos al lugar. Fui a la mesa donde está Megan Massacre (1) la chica que siempre me tatúa cuando quiero algo. Me vio y de inmediato dio la vuelta para luego abrazarme fuertemente.

"Logan, oí lo que pasó. Lo siento tanto."

"Está bien, Meg. Creo que sabes por qué vine, ¿no?"

"Claro. Lo quieres en negro en tu muñeca izquierda, ¿cierto?"

"Me conoces bien, Meg."

"Bueno Logan, espera un momento yo dibujo algo y luego te llamo, ¿ok?"

Asentí y fui al sofá a sentarme. Miré mi muñeca izquierda. Tengo tatuajes alrededor de ella, pero siempre dejé ese espacio para tatuarme el nombre de Mat, sólo que no quería hacerlo en esta situación, sino cuando nos casáramos o algo.

No vi a Megan sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme. "Ustedes eran el uno para el otro."

"Lo extraño… Meg," dije llorando.

"Ven."

Me levanté y caminamos hasta la silla. Me senté y acomodé mi muñeca izquierda para el tatuaje. Megan puso el dibujo y me dejó verlo. Es hermoso, es letra cursiva y dice 'Mathew Stevens, te amo.'

Comenzamos. Y luego de media hora estaba listo. Me organizó y me levanté de la silla.

"¿Quieres ir por una cerveza?" preguntó.

"Claro."

Meg se paró, se quitó los guantes y los botó. Salimos del lugar y fuimos a un bar cercano. Eh, se preguntaran: ¿tiene 16 años y se cree de 24? Lo sé. Pero así es mi vida y así la quiero. Bebo, tengo tatuajes, piercings, salgo de fiesta siempre que puedo, tengo sexo, me he drogado—pero no soy adicto y no lo hago más pues lo odio— y otras cosas que no debería hacer.

Entramos al lugar. Ahora, se preguntan cómo me dejan entrar sin identificación. Simplemente me hice amigo de los que trabajan aquí y ahora me dejan entrar. Nos sentamos en una mesa y nos dieron las dos cervezas.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Logs?"

"Muy mal, Meg. ¿Sabes lo que es perder a la persona que amas? Esa persona a la que le diste todo lo que sólo das una vez. Mi primer beso, mi primera cita, mi primera relación, mi primer amor, mi virginidad, ¡yo, Meg!"

"Ay Logs, lo siento tanto. Pero mira, yo creo en que todo pasa por una razón, sólo tienes que buscar esa razón por la que estuviste con Mathew."

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales por unas dos horas, hasta que se Meg tenía que ir de nuevo al local para atender una cita que tenía. Nos despedimos y tomamos nuestros caminos. Carlos se fue luego de que me dejó aquí. Comencé a caminar hacia la casa, sintiéndome más solo que nunca. Siento que me arrancaron el corazón.

Llegué al lugar. Ya es de noche. Me demoré mucho caminando. Entré y fui directo a mi habitación. Me organicé para dormir y me acosté.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Me desperté y prendí mi televisor. Miré mi muñeca y vi el tatuaje. Ah, Mathew, te extraño tanto. Miré mi costado derecho y vi mi primer tatuaje. El nombre de la pandilla.

Nunca les he dicho los diseños de mis tatuajes, ¿verdad? En mi pecho tengo dos tatuajes, en el pectoral derecho tengo un ojo muy bien detallado, la pupila es una boca abierta con dientes. En el pectoral izquierdo tengo una cruz grande hecha de palabras y un poco torcida hacia el mismo lado. En mi costado derecho tengo el nombre de la pandilla junto a un dragón. En el izquierdo un Skate que va desde la axila hasta la cintura. En la parte anterior del brazo derecho tengo una organeta roja, y en el izquierdo una guitarra junto a un micrófono. Y el último permanente es el nombre de Mat en mi muñeca izquierda.

El resto—o sea los temporales—unos son tatuajes estúpidos y otros tatuajes que me gustan pero no lo suficiente para ser permanentes. Una bala en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Un plato de arroz con unos palillos chinos mi tobillo derecho. Un conejo fumando en mi pantorrilla derecha. Una corona medieval en la parte superior derecha de la espalda. Una botella de cerveza al lado del Skate. Una manzana mordida con un gusanito saliendo de la mordida en mi muslo derecho. 3 pinceles y una paleta de pinturas en la pantorrilla izquierda. Un esqueleto en mi pie derecho. Un destornillador en el pie izquierdo. Un tótem encima del nombre de la pandilla. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Tengo el nombre de Carlos en un lado de mi muslo izquierdo—este fue por una apuesta que perdí. Una lata de pintura en aerosol en mi antebrazo derecho y un cubo de hielo en mi hombro derecho.

Son muchos. Pero me encantan todos. Los tengo temporales para no quedarme sin espacio en mi piel, para luego hacerme nuevas cosas. Oh, también me puse un límite de 8 tatuajes permanentes. Y ya tengo 7, así que el 8º deberá ser muy especial para mí, ya que no podría hacerme más tatuajes permanentes—a menos que algo sucediera y en serio quisiera hacerlo.

Me levanté de la cama y entré a mi baño. Gracias dios por darme un baño para mí solo. Nunca sería capaz de compartir baño con los otros pandilleros, adictos a la droga y el alcohol. En serio, ese baño debe oler a todo menos a bueno—o sea a mierda, vómito, semen y otros líquidos corporales y no-corporales, claro.

Me bañé. Salí de la ducha y me puse la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Me miré en el espejo encima del lavamanos. Dios, debería afeitarme. Saqué la crema y la cuchilla de afeitar del cajón debajo del lavamanos. Me eché la crema en la cara y cuello. Pasé la cuchilla por todos lados, dejando un poco en la barbilla—que es lo que me distingue aquí. Traté de dejar el menor vello posible, para que parezca que nunca he tenido barba en las mejillas o cuello, sólo en la barbilla.

Salí del baño y me vestí con unos bóxers pegados—no me gustan los que van despegados de la pierna, me siento desnudo—, la camisa de Mat—la de Los Ramones—, un jean azul oscuro profundo, medias negras y botas punteras. Además me puse una gorra que Mathew me regaló en nuestro primer mes juntos, dice Henderswag. Amo esa gorra, es azul.

Salí de la habitación hasta la cocina. Allí estaban Carlos, Camille y el jefe. Me hice unos huevos revueltos con jugo de naranja y me senté al lado de Carlos—opuestos a la puerta—a comer. Dios, alguien me mira.

"Deja de mirarme, Camille."

"Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mejor. Lo extraño mucho, pero sé que soy capaz de superarlo y seguir, y estoy tratando."

"Podrás hacerlo," dijo Carlos.

Le sonreí y seguí comiendo. Sentí mis ojos ser tapados por una mano. Y sí que conozco esta mano.

"Hola James," saludé.

"¡Amor!"

Carlos se paró y los dos chicos se abrazaron y besaron tiernamente. Sonreí. Aunque debería sentirme dolido y triste por ya no poder hacer eso con Mathew, me alegro de que mis dos mejores amigos sean felices. Miré a Camille y tenía la misma sonrisa que yo. ¿Y el jefe? Pues la misma expresión neutral que siempre usa.

Todos terminamos de comer. Salí de la cocina y fui a mi habitación a tocar un poco de piano y tal vez cantar un poco. Calenté antes de cantar para que mis cuerdas vocales no se dañen, en serio, muchas personas creen que pueden simplemente cantar y ya, no saben el daño que pueden hacerle a sus cuerdas vocales si no calientan. Es lo mismo que una guitarra, las cuerdas deben estar afinadas y buenas para que suene bien, si están un poco rotas y desafinadas sonará mal y se romperán las cuerdas.

Tomé el piano y me acosté en la cama con el aparato en mis piernas. Comencé a cantar una canción que compuse. No es triste, es alegre y un poco movida. La puerta se abrió y James entró. El moreno se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió tristemente—ay no, ¿ahora qué?

"Oí lo que pasó con Mat. Lo siento mucho, amigo."

Le sonreí. "Gracias."

"¿Ahora qué harás? ¿Te irás con tus papás?"

"…No. En realidad quiero estudiar en Los Ángeles, pero para eso necesito que me ayudes con Carlos y el jefe. Tengo que convencerlos de dejarme irme a Los Ángeles y de dejarme estudiar."

"Te ayudaré. ¿Pero tienes el dinero?"

"Mat me dejó su dinero. Son casi 150.000 dólares. Con eso puedo pagar la matrícula, el primer semestre y la mitad del segundo. Pero tendría que trabajar para seguir pagando."

"Está bien. Vamos y hablemos con los dos."

Asentí. Puse el piano a un lado y me paré de mi cama. Los dos salimos de la habitación y subimos las escaleras hasta la sala donde trabaja Carlos—donde se supone que deben estar los dos. Entramos y en efecto están aquí.

"Hola Litos, jefe. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?" preguntó James.

El jefe asintió sin dejar de mirar su cuaderno. Fuimos al otro lado de la mesa y nos sentamos.

"Bueno, Logan."

¿¡Qué?! "Emm… uh… E-es que…-suspiro-…miren, quiero estudiar medicina en Los Ángeles, y necesito que me dejen ir allá para poder hacerlo."

De repente los ojos del jefe estaban en mí, como escaneándome. Carlos me miró y sonrió.

"Yo digo que sí."

— ¡Gracias!

"¿Jefe?"

Está pensando—espero que diga que sí.

"¿Cuánto tienes?"

"Como 150 mil. Según la página de la universidad puedo pagar la matrícula, el primer semestre y la mitad del segundo. Pero trabajaré para pagar los otros semestres."

"Mmm… está bien. Nos vamos mañana, así que tienes todo el día para empacar lo que vayas a llevar y sí."

"¡Gracias, Jefe!"

Salí del lugar y corrí a mi habitación. En el camino choqué con Camille. La ayudé a levantarse y me disculpé.

"No importa. ¿Adónde vas tan apurado?"

"¡Me voy para Los Ángeles a estudiar!"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Qué bien, Logan!"

Seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación.

* * *

"Carguen todo y vámonos. Tengo que estar en Los Ángeles mañana en la tarde y es un día de viaje."

Me subí a la camioneta con el piano y la guitarra. El jefe se subió a mi lado y tomó la guitarra, la sacó del estuche y la afinó un poco.

"¿Toca guitarra, jefe?" pregunté.

"Toda mi vida," respondió y comenzó a tocar algo.

"Suena lindo."

"La compuse hace mucho tiempo. Es la primera."

"¿Y la compuso para alguien?"

"La compuse para mi mamá. Mierda, amo a esa mujer. Pero murió hace muchos años, y quedé huérfano a los 12. Viví en las calles por dos años hasta que conocí a mi jefe, y él me educó hasta que murió. En su lecho de muerte me dejó a cargo de la pandilla. Y aquí estoy."

"Lo siento."

"No importa."

De repente el auto se detuvo de golpe y sentí un disparo. Puse a un lado el piano, alisté mi pistola y abrí la puerta lo más que pude. Miré por un lado y vi una camioneta roja con unos tipos saliendo de los lados. Disparé a una puerta y me escondí de nuevo.

"No es blindada, pueden disparar a las puertas y ventanas. No maten a nadie," dijo el jefe.

Todos respondimos que sí. Disparé las ocho balas que quedaban en el tambor. Nos subimos de nuevo y el conductor arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Miré al jefe y lo vi ya tocando guitarra sin cambio de expresión alguno. Tomé el piano de nuevo y comencé a detallarlo.

"Toca algo."

Levanté la cabeza y miré al jefe. "¿Mmm?"

"Que toques algo."

¿Qué toco? ¡Ya sé! Prendí el piano y comencé a tocar la canción que él tocó en la guitarra. Qué lindo suena. Lo miré de reojo y vi una pequeña sonrisa que duró al menos unos dos segundos en su rostro. Sonreí y seguí tocando.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure_… Lo siento, me dejé llevar."

"Canta bien, jefe."

"¿Yo? Diablos no. Canta mejor una puta en orgasmo que yo."

¿Qué putas dijo? Emm, claro.

* * *

**Shitty ending :/**

**Lo siento XD**

**Mal final, lo sé :/**

**Bueno, lo que quiero con éste fic es que no tenga tantas conversaciones como mis otros fics, si no vieron suficientes párrafos largos díganme por favor.**

**Revew please.**

**Bye.**


	3. Necesitado

**Buenas! Jaja, hoy vengo con otro cap. para éste fic. que tanto amo. Es mi favorito!**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Necesitado_

* * *

**PDV Logan**

¡Llegamos a Los Ángeles! Ya tengo todo descargado y mi habitación está lista. Es al lado de la del jefe. Pero es nada comparada con la de él. Esa es casi el doble de grande, y él tiene muchas guitarras con autógrafos colgadas en la pared detrás de su cama. Son unas guitarras acústicas muy lindas. Y tiene otras 4 a un lado de su cama—que supongo son las que toca.

Bueno, tiene baño privado, que dijo puedo usar ya que dice que en serio no quiero usar el que es de los otros pandilleros—el público. Emm… oh, tiene un armario grande, con mucha ropa de un lado y otras cosas del otro—mierda inservible, según él. Tiene un televisor inmenso, como de 65 pulgadas, en serio es grande. El jefe vive muy bien. Y gracias a lo que he escuchado tiene mucho dinero, pues el antiguo jefe ganó mucho dinero—unos cuantos millones.

"Logan."

Volteé y vi al jefe entrar a mi habitación. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas contra el cabezal de mi cama y lo miré con una media sonrisa.

"Te tengo un regalo."

Me confundí— ¿un regalo? —, sacó un sobre de su bolsillo trasero y me lo entregó.

"Es por haber subido de rango."

Lo abrí y vi verde. Es dinero, y son de 100, y hay como 50 billetes.

"Logan, hay suficiente para que pagues la matricula de la universidad. Entre los billetes hay algo más."

— ¿No es suficiente? —busqué y encontré una tarjeta con un número telefónico y un nombre.

_Stephen Stevens_

_Asesor de la Universidad de California para aplicación a becas._

_555-160-259-000_

¡Oh dios! ¡Puedo aplicar para una beca!

Me lancé al jefe y lo abracé. "¡Muchas gracias, jefe!"

Me separé de él.

* * *

"_¿Logan?_"

"¡James! ¡No me vas a creer!"

"_¿Qué pasó?_"

"¡M-me besé con el jefe!"

"_¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?_"

"E-es que… entró a mi habitación y… m-me dio un regalo y la oportunidad para aplicar a-a una beca… ¡y me emocioné y lo abracé! ¡P-pero cuando me separé de él, él me jaló y me besó! ¡Y yo simplemente respondí!"

"_Oh, tú no lo besaste, él te besó._"

"¡Sí! ¿Qué hago? ¡No quiero irme de la pandilla!"

"_No te preocupes, Logs. Simplemente has como si nada pasó._"

"E-está bien. Adiós."

Colgué y puse mi celular en la mesa de noche. ¿Cómo pude besar al jefe? ¿Estoy loco? ¡Me matará! ¡No quiero morir! Oh dios. Hablaré con él… ¡No! Eso sería aventarme al abismo yo mismo. No, simplemente haré lo que James me dijo, haré como si nunca lo besé. Me relajaré mejor.

Tengo sueño. Creo que dormiré un rato. No, espera. Tengo que ir a la universidad a matricularme y hablar con el asesor de becas. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la casa. Según tengo entendido la universidad está a media hora caminando de aquí. Entonces pues caminaré hasta allá.

Comencé a caminar. Es una ciudad muy linda. Y mucha gente habla un idioma que ¡mierda yo no entiendo! Pero es lindo, me gusta como suena. Oh allí está la universidad. Corrí al lugar y entré. Fui a la recepción y me paré ante la ventanilla. La vieja que estaba ahí levantó la cabeza, y se asustó un poco.

"¿P-puedo ayudarlo?"

"Sí. Quiero saber si hay cupo para estudiar Medicina."

La señora se relajó. "¿Ya presentó el SAT?"

"No."

"Bueno tiene que presentarlo. Las próximas pruebas son el domingo. Debe venir a las 8 am, lápiz número 2, borrador y sacapuntas."

"Está bien. Gracias."

Me retiré del lugar. Caminé de nuevo a la casa. Entré y subí a mi habitación. Mmm… creo que tomaré una ducha antes de dormir. Fui a la habitación del jefe. Toqué, pero la puerta está abierta. Entré y no vi al jefe por ninguna parte. Fui hasta el baño, abrí y entré. Me quité la camisa y estaba a punto de entrar cuando la puta puerta de la ducha se abrió.

"¡Mierda!" grité y traté de abrir la puerta— ¿por qué putas cerré con seguro?

"Oh, hola Logan," me pegué a la puerta con mi cara hirviendo. "Tranquilo, no estoy desnudo."

"L-lo siento mucho, jefe."

Sentí su respiración en mi oído izquierdo, y sus brazos envolverse en mi cintura. Ahora qué pasa. ¿Le gusto al jefe? No, eso no es posible, él y yo tenemos más una relación de jefe-empleado—si se me puede llamar así, sino pues me vale. Mierda. ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¡No me gusta el jefe! Pero claro… tenía que besarlo cuando él me besó. Logan Henderson eres un idiota.

"J-jefe… no."

—Puta pero siento algo diferente con él.

"Logan, siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Y algún día serás mío. Tal vez no hoy. Tal vez no mañana. Pero algún día te tendré para mí solo. Y cuando te tenga verás que nadie más te tendrá. Nunca."

—Oh dios, un psicópata.

Se separó de mí y rió. "Por dios. ¿En serio creíste eso?" mi cara pasó de miedo a confusión. "Tranquilo Logan, te mentí. Fue sólo una broma. Sé que estás en un momento difícil. Y no eres mi tipo, sin ofender."

¿No soy su tipo? Que idiota. Sonreí y fingí reír. El jefe salió y cerró la puerta. Puse el seguro y me terminé de desvestir para luego entrar a la ducha. Abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua me mojara. Dios, recuerdo cuando Mat y yo nos bañábamos juntos después de un día de trabajo—yo caminando por toda la ciudad haciendo amenazas, y él en una pizzería de mesero.

Podíamos quedarnos dos horas aquí adentro, simplemente abrazados y besándonos, otras veces pues creo que ya saben: hacíamos el amor tiernamente—no, no salvajemente. ¿Sabían que estuvimos pensando en casarnos? Sip, llevábamos como 7 meses juntos, y en serio queríamos estar juntos, y Mat hasta miraba anillos disimuladamente cuando salíamos a centros comerciales y todo eso—claro que no lo hacía muy bien porque lo noté.

Me propuso y acepté nervioso, y al día siguiente desperté y miré el anillo en mi dedo, y me dije '_esto no es para mí._' Hablé con él y le dije que debíamos esperar, y él guardó el anillo. Lo tengo puesto, pero no en el dedo anular, sino en el dedo corazón, porque él tiene mi corazón. El día que alguien por algún motivo me robe este puto anillo, buscaré a esa persona y le arrancaré la cabeza con mis putas manos.

Terminé de limpiarme y salí del baño. Puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y otra envolviendo mi torso desde mis hombros. Me miré en el espejo. Abrí el gabinete y saqué el secador y la plancha, y un tarro de cera. Sequé mi pelo y lo planché. Tomé cera y organicé mi pelo en su forma distintiva, levantado al frente. Salí y corrí a mi habitación, luego me encerré. No quiero encontrarme con el jefe en este momento.

Tomé ropa y me la puse. Saldré esta noche a divertirme. Tal vez conocer nuevas personas para hacer amigos. Necesito salir de todas formas. Bajé y vi al jefe hablando con no sé quién. Fui hasta él y me acerqué a ellos nerviosamente.

"Siento interrumpir. Jefe, ¿necesita algo antes de que me vaya?"

"No. Puedes irte."

"Está bien. Adiós."

Me alejé de él y salí de la casa. Caminé un rato y llegué a la zona de clubes. Entré y fui hasta el bar. Me senté y pedí un trago. Tomé el vaso de cerveza y volteé, mirando al mar de hombres y unas mujeres que hay en la pista de baile. Recuerdo cuando Mat y yo salíamos a bailar y a divertirnos. Pasábamos tanto tiempo bailando que al día siguiente no podíamos movernos. Aún así esa noche íbamos de nuevo a bailar.

Un chico se sentó a mi lado. Lo miré y me sonrió. "Hola, soy Mikel. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Logan," le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tienes acento texano. ¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?"

"Sip."

"Oh entonces viniste a conocer personas."

"Exactamente."

"Bueno, sígueme."

Me levanté de la silla y seguí al chico. Llegamos a un grupo de chicos y unas chicas.

"Chicos, él es Logan. Logan, ellos son mi novio; Johnny. Él es Steven, ella es la novia de Steven; Jenny. Él es Jonathan, y él Jay, ellos dos son novios. Y ella es Kate," me dijo mientras señalaba a cada persona.

El chico Mikel se sentó en las piernas de su novio. La chica… Kate, se movió un poco y me dio espacio para que me sentara a su lado. Que bien. Ya conozco gente con quien salir los viernes y sábados. En serio, me caen bien los de la pandilla, pero mierda lo único que ellos quieren es beber, drogarse y tener sexo sin control. Y eso no es lo mío.

"Bueno, Logan," dijo Kate. "Háblame de ti."

"Bien, emm… tengo 16 años. Soy de Texas. Llegué a LAX ayer con mi jefe, _Kendall Schmidt_…"

"Oh dios, ¿perteneces a su pandilla?" preguntó Steven.

"Sip, desde hace 2 años."

"Wow," dijeron entre todos.

Solté una risita. "Bien. Vine a estudiar medicina…"

"¿Cuantos tatuajes tienes?" preguntó Jenny.

"Tengo 20 tatuajes, 13 temporales y 7 permanentes. Y 7 piercings."

"¿Cuál es el último tatuaje que te hiciste?" preguntó Mikel.

"Éste," mostré mi muñeca izquierda.

"¿Y quién es él?" preguntó Johnny.

"Él es mi ex-novio. Estuvimos juntos por casi dos años, pero murió hace unos días por un tumor en el cerebelo."

"Oh dios, lo siento mucho," dijeron Kate y Jenny.

"Está bien."

Bueno. Seguimos hablando de cosas al azar mientras comíamos y bebíamos algo. Realmente son buenas personas estos chicos. Mikel y Johnny parece que en serio se quieren. Y Steven y Jenny igual. Lo mismo que Jonathan y Jay. Kate es la única que no tiene novio, y yo tampoco. Conectamos muy bien, seremos buenos amigos. Así que los dos nos divertimos mucho juntos. No como novios claro, yo no estoy interesado en mujeres, y ella dice que le gusta alguien.

"Oye Logan, ¿te gustaría que te consiguiéramos a alguien con quien bailar?" preguntó Jenny.

"No gracias. Lo último que quiero y necesito en este momento es una relación. Aún necesito tiempo para superar lo que pasó con Mathew."

"Baila conmigo," me dijo Kate.

"Eso sería mucho mejor," respondí.

Nos paramos y fuimos a la pista de baile. Comenzamos a bailar de forma loca y divertida, y extraña. Reímos mucho. Creo que esta chica y yo seremos muy buenos amigos. Bailamos un rato y se nos unieron los otros. Haciendo lo mismo que nosotros. Mucha gente comenzó a mirarnos extraño, pero qué importa. ¡Que miren! ¡Mejor! Así ven que al menos alguien aquí tiene personalidad.

Nos sentamos de nuevo. Estoy _cansado_. Exhausto. Mamado. Tengo hambre y quiero beber algo. Ah, pediré algo. Una cerveza y unas papas fritas. Llamé a un mesero e hice el pedido. Kate dijo que comería conmigo, así que todo sería doble. Por suerte tenemos dinero. Llegó la comida, y los dos nos abalanzamos a ella, comiéndola realmente rápido.

Oh que noche. Es de las mejores de mi vida. Pero ya es casi la 1 am, y tengo que volver. Todos nos paramos, pagamos y salimos del club. Mikel y Johnny se fueron juntos en taxi. Steven y Jenny en el auto del chico. Y Jonathan y Jay caminando pues viven cerca. Así que me ofrecí a acompañar a Kate a su casa. Caminamos y bromeamos todo el camino. Finalmente llegamos a un barrio muy lindo, pero no de ricos. Fuimos hasta la casa de la chica y la llevé hasta la puerta.

"¿Nos vemos mañana?" preguntó.

"¡Claro que sí! Aún tienes que hablarme de el chico que te gusta," respondí, al final levantando mis cejas sugestivamente.

"Lo haré, Logs. Nos vemos mañana."

"Adiós."

Caminé fuera del lugar para ir a la casa, tengo tanto sueño.

* * *

_Al día siguiente:_

Me desperté por una llamada. Busqué mi celular al lado de mi cama. Lo tomé y miré quién era. Es un número desconocido. ¡Debe ser Kate!

Contesté. "¿Aló?"

La respuesta fue un sonido de Zombie muy asqueroso. Y mi respuesta fue obviamente lo mismo. Los dos seguimos hablando de la misma manera hasta que no podíamos parar de reír. En serio, amo a esta chica.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?" pregunté.

"_Claro._"

"Está bien. Voy en…" miré el reloj, son casi las 11. "… media hora."

"_Está bien. Nos vemos Logie-Logs._"

"Adiós Katie-Kates"

Colgué y puse mi celular en la mesa. Me levanté y tomé ropa y una toalla para bañarme. Salí de mi habitación y caminé hasta la del jefe.

"_¡Oh dios!_"

—Oh dios.

Oh no. El jefe está teniendo sexo com algún chico. ¿Qué hago? Tengo que irme. Toqué la puerta y giré la perilla. No hay nadie. Está el jefe solo viendo TV. Creo que entonces fue en la televisión—sí, está viendo una película. Y el jefe está sobre las cobijas, sin camisa y en pantaloneta, y puedo ver todos sus tatuajes y… wow, que cuerpo. _¡Contrólate niño! ¡Es tu jefe!_

"Lo siento, jefe."

"Deja de disculparte por cualquier mierda, Logan."

Iba a disculparme, pero bueno. Oh, dormimos de la misma manera, en pantaloneta. Y al menos yo duermo sin bóxers. Bien, no importa. Entré al baño y me quité lo único que tenía puesto. Abrí el agua y me metí. Me bañé rápidamente. Salí de la ducha y me vestí allí dentro—no quiero que el jefe me vea sólo con toalla, ¿y qué tal si se cae? Salí del lugar y caminé hacia la puerta.

"¿Vas a algún lado?"

'_Mierda._' "Voy a salir con una amiga, jefe."

"Está bien. Asegúrate de estar aquí antes de las 3."

"Ok. Adiós."

Abrí la puerta y salí lo más rápido que pude. Entré a mi habitación y… recordé que no me organicé el pelo. Bueno, no importa. Lo dejaré así, simplemente lo secaré con la plancha. Y qué bien que tengo la plancha aquí en mi habitación porque no quiero entrar de nuevo allí. Conecté el aparato a una toma cerca de mi cama, y me senté en ésta, con mi torso contra el cabezal y mis piernas cruzadas. Tomé la plancha—ya está caliente—y comencé a pasarla por mi pelo para secarlo. Amo mi pelo, es muy importante para mí también, lo he dejado crecer y lo cuido mucho.

Bueno, es suficiente. Desconecté la plancha y la puse encima de la mesa del escritorio, para que no queme nada mientras se enfría. Salí de mi habitación y bajé al primer piso con rumbo hacia la puerta. Un tipo se me acercó y me paró antes de poder salir—respira hondo, no quieres matar a nadie.

"Oye, ¿eres nuevo aquí?"

"Sí."

"¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos un novato aquí! ¡Vengan!"

Más gente apareció de otras partes y se me acercaron. ¿Creen que les tengo miedo? He enfrentado cosas peores en Austin. Uno comenzó a rodearme, y se paró detrás de mí y me dio una palmada en el trasero—no debió hacer eso… Me volteé y empujé al hijo de puta hasta la pared. Puse mi mano izquierda en su cuello y le di unos tres golpes en la nariz y uno en el pómulo izquierdo. Lo solté y miré a los otros.

"¿Quién más quiere joder conmigo, hijos de la gran puta mierda?" pregunté enojado.

"¿Te crees muy rudo, niño bonito?" preguntó el mismo idiota de hace un rato.

"_¡Sí!_" dijeron todos.

"Escúchame, idiota de mierda, llevo dos años en la pandilla. Vengo de Austin y vine a estudiar medicina. Si no quieres que te joda tu puta y miserable vida deja de joderme," respondí mirándolo de forma asesina y acercándome cada vez más a él.

"¿Oh eso crees? Pues mira, idiota, yo joderé tu vida todo lo que quiera y si se me da la puta gana de hacerlo. Chicos," señaló a unos idiotas, y ellos se me vinieron y me pusieron contra la pared.

"Maldito hijo de puta, no sabes lo que haces, malparido."

Recibí un golpe en el estómago.

"Miren su muñeca, chicos. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu noviesito? Más bien el idiota que te da sexo todas las noches sin amor. Tú, tráeme mi máquina. YA."

El tipo se fue y volvió con una máquina de tatuajes. La conectaron, le pusieron tinta e iban a dañar el tatuaje. Ahora sí. ¡Se ganaron un puto golpe en su puta y maldita cabeza! ¡NADIE SE METE CON MATHEW! ¡En serio! ¡NADIE! ¡Si tengo que matarlos por defenderlo lo haré! ¡Me importa una puta mierda si me echan de la puta pandilla! ¡No saldrán bien de aquí!

Respiré hondo y le di un golpe con mi rodilla en la entrepierna antes de que lograra hacer algo. Sonreí de medio lado. Los dos que me tenían los brazos me soltaron y se agacharon a mirar al otro estúpido. Los pateé a los dos en las costillas muchas veces. Me acerqué al otro y le di un golpe más en la entrepierna.

"¡NADIE SE METE CON MATHEW! ¿¡ME OYERON, HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA MIERDA?!" Miré a los otros. Se ven asustados, pero vienen para acá. "¡Hagan algo y los mataré, malparidos!"

"_¡Alto!_"

Miré a las escaleras y vi al jefe bajándolas. Mierda. Estamos en problemas. Aunque… yo sólo me defendí, ¿verdad? Sip.

"¿Qué putas está pasando aquí?"

"É-él nos atacó, j-jefe…"

"Mentira," dije. "Él me detuvo cuando iba a salir, y llamó a los otros. Comenzaron a joder…"

"Basta. ¿Por qué mierda estabas gritando?"

"Ellos iban a dañar mi tatuaje de Mathew, jefe. Y comenzaron a joder. Así que me defendí."

El jefe miró a todos y luego a mí. Luego volvió a ellos y rodó sus ojos hacia el primer hijo de puta.

"Ay dios mío. ¿¡Qué carajos te dije, J?!"

¿J? Que nombre tan horrible. "No creo que pueda hablar."

"¿¡Y por qué putas no podría hablar?!"

"Le di dos golpes en su puto pene de niño."

"Me importa una mierda si le cortaste los putos testículos. ¡Respóndeme, mierda!"

"Q-q-q-qu-u-ue n-n-o-o j-jod-die-r-a m-más-s-s o-o-o m-me-m-me ma-ma-mataría."

"¿Ves que sí es capaz de hablar? ¡J! ¡Levántate de una puta vez y lárgate a tu maldita habitación de mierda! ¡Toma toda tu mierda y vete al sótano! No te mataré, pero te lo advierto: vivir en el sótano no es lindo. Ahora largo. Todos ustedes."

Suspiré enojado y abrí la puerta. Sentí una mano tomarme y jalarme. El jefe. Entré y miré al piso con mis brazos cruzados y con un puchero. Me debo ver como un niño. ¡No me importa! —jeje.

"Te traje para que estudies, no para que pelees."

Me solté y salí del lugar sin responderle. Voy retrasado. Sí, _me fui sin responderle al jefe_. Corrí a la casa de Kate y toqué. La chica abrió la puerta y me abrazó.

"¡Hola Logs!"

"K-Kate…" lloro.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"U-unos tontos… en la casa… q-querían dañar m-mi tatuaje."

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

Y pues bueno, le conté todo lo que pasó antes y después. No sentí esto en ese momento, la rabia me controló y me dejé llevar. Le dije lo del jefe y se sorprendió, y me preguntó si estaba loco y si quería morir. Pero bueno, no sé qué pasará.

"¿Vamos a comer o qué? ¡Tengo hambre!" dije.

La chica rió y se levantó de la silla. Me paré y la abracé por la cintura, y ella me abrazó por el cuello. Caminamos hasta un restaurante y pedimos algo para los dos. Terminamos de comer y salimos del lugar. ¡Oh! Aún tiene que hablarme del chico que le gusta.

"Creo que aún debes contarme algo, Kate. ¿No?"

"¡Oh sí! Bueno, su nombre es Drew, es sexy y dulce, y creo que yo también le gusto. Hemos hablado unas veces pero no es nada grande. Y en serio, en serio quiero salir con él."

"¿Tiene novia?"

"Dios, no."

"¿Pero ha tenido, verdad?"

"Sip."

"¿Y qué ves en ellas en común que le guste a él?"

Quedamos en que ella hablaría con él. Y si algo pasa iré y hablaré con él—sin asustarlo, claro. Oh mierda, son casi las 3, tengo que irme.

"Kate, tengo que irme."

"Oh, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?"

"Sí."

Caminamos hasta su casa y nos despedimos. Caminé hasta la casa lo más lento que pude, en serio no quiero llegar. Aún estoy _muy_ enojado y quiero matar al idiota de J. Entré y vi al jefe parado en el mismo lugar que lo dejé, un poco en shock.

"¿Jefe?"

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó a su habitación en el segundo piso. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, su expresión cada vez más enojada.

"Eres la primer persona que se va sin responder a una de mis preguntas o a cualquier mierda. No acepto eso, Logan. En serio. Ten mucho cuidado conmigo, no sabes cómo soy."

"Está bien. Sólo una pregunta."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí antes de las 3?"

"Porque me dio la regalada y puta gana de decirte que estuvieras aquí antes de las 3 de la tarde, ¿algún problema?"

"No, jefe."

Salí y rodé mis ojos. Entré a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Que cansado estoy. Quiero matar a ese tal J. Me voy a vengar. Eso es seguro. Ese tipo no sobrevivirá conmigo en este lugar. Y creo que el jefe ha sido muy compasivo con él, si yo fuera el jefe no estaría vivo.

* * *

Me desperté en medio de la noche. Empapado en sudor frío y temblando. Comencé a llorar. Aunque en serio no sé por qué lo hago. Sólo siento que quiero llorar. Abracé mis rodillas por encima de las cobijas y apoyé mi cabeza en ellas.

La puerta se abrió y vi entrar al jefe. Oh no. Me va a decir que me calle y vuelva a dormir. Por dios, soy un bebé. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando! Qué marica. Puedo ser gay, pero en serio me veo como un niño pequeño que llora porque sus padres lo regañaron.

"L-lo siento, jefe," dije y me limpié la cara.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró. "¿Qué te pasa?"

¿…? "N-no sé. ¿P-por qué?"

"No creas que porque soy frío no me preocupo por los míos. Eres parte de la pandilla y un gran tipo, Logan."

Eh… "L-lo extraño mucho, j-je…"

"Dime Kendall."

Wow. "Lo quiero de vuelta."

"Te entiendo. Los primeros días después de perder a mi mamá fueron _muy_ duros, Logan. Si necesitas algo sólo dime."

Se levantó… y si necesito algo. "¿Te quedarías conmigo, _Kendall_?"

"Claro."

Se acostó a mi lado. Lo abracé y miré su pecho. Tiene muchos tatuajes, todos muy lindos, y deben tener un significado muy especial. Miré abajo y… mierda. Como les dije duermo sólo con una pantaloneta puesta, sin ropa interior, y al parecer el jefe también. Creo que saben lo que veo… no, no veo su pene.

Oh dios. Mathew te extraño mucho. Siento que lo estoy traicionando estando aquí abrazado con el j-Kendall. Pero siento que necesito un abrazo. Necesito a alguien que me acompañé y me ayude a superar esto. Y siento que Kendall es capaz de acompañarme mientras supero esto.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor díganme si tiene suficientes párrafos largos!**

**Revew please.**

**Bye.**


End file.
